User talk:Firetooth
Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) For a list of fan fics, see my user page. (click the part of my sig that says shieldmaiden. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know!) Welcome ta Redwall wikia If you got other any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series One and Two :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, and DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Part One, Part Two, and Part Three I'm hoping that'll you write a fanfic and when you do, I'm always available for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully Ill have fun here and make some useful(enough) contrubutions :p Tell yer buddy Tom that he's talented! Nice pic. YES, ANOTHER LOTR FAN!!!!!!!!!! Which parts did you read? Who's yer favorite character? Did you spoil the fun for yerself by watching the movies THEN reading the book? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) A note- that list of fan fic Zaran put on is only one or two. There's plenty more. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I didn't know Ill check out the help/style pages --Firetooth 13:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth BTW, which Redwall books do ya like the best? Nevermind,I'll just check yer user page . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for missing ouyt lotr thingmywhatsit Lol, Ill tell tom. He's a much better artist then I. If you want, I can give ou a link to his deviantart account. It's been a year or two but I read the first one and I've seen all the films. Haha, lotr and something called warrior cats made me read redwall. My fave charecters are either Sam or Gimli. Sam, because even though Frodo constatnly abuses him, he always sticks by him. Gimli because he's funny ^^ --Firetooth 13:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth OK, scrath THAt idea What're yore favorite Redwall Books? BTW, did CSLewis write his Dark materials? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) lol haha, my fav redwall book either mossflower or martin the warrior as second, Pearls of lutra first. I love the storlyine, Ublaz is totally awesome and I think Romsca is one of the/is Brian Jaques best written charecter along Blaggut, Flinky, Veil and Felldoh. His dark materials? nope, phillip pullman. Thats the one with northen lights etc. ;) Btw, reading amrtin return to noonvale. Very good :) --Firetooth 13:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth CONSTANTLY ABUSES!?!?!??!?!???!??!?!?!!? Where did you get THAAT??? OH, the movie. It's better to read the book first. Me, I like Eowyn, (Better in the book . . . and funnier) ANd Frodo, Merry (He's sort of like me) and I likes Gandalf and Aragorn and Pippin too, when I have time. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) planning on writing prequel for Outcast of Redwall. Onc I finish either Maritn the warior II or Taggerung Quest also, there's a good You Tobu vid about Bryony and Veil on my user page, and one about Martin and Rose. (either click the link on my signature or click this link: Click here Also there is a list of suggested fan fic. The videos are on the bottom of the page. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks much for the list of fan fictions and vid. Im watching now. Im gonna try to make my second cruel memories better as I finished the first one now :D I think Bryony was strange calling Veil evil after he saved her O.o ABUSES? He ditched Sam for Gollum, who even though I feel sorry for, is a evil creep ;) Watching vid now. Thanks again --Firetooth 13:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth By Isen that was The flippin' MOO-VIE!!! Frodo would NEVER EVER EVER EVER ditch Sam. Mind if'n I give something aways in the book about Sam an' gollum? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure thing, Im always open to broader views, I just dont often except them XD --Firetooth 14:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Hello, Firetooth Hi, my name's Hollyfire, if you need anything, please ask! I know about backgrounds for signatures, if you care. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks hollyfire Thanks and Hello :) Yes, I am intrested in signature backgrounds. Could you please help? --Firetooth 14:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Sure, Firetooth! But please make sure you answer people on their talk pages, not yours! Okay, this is my signature: :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair Very long! This is what you do- I'm going to put the code here. You copy it, and paste it into the signature box (go to the top of your screen, drop down the MORE menu, and go to preferences. Find the "Signature" box. Be sure the "Raw Signature" box is checked). You might want a name for your talk page, but you can do "Talk!". Mine is Queen Tsarmina's Lair. You decide for yours. I'm going to pretend it's "The Fire Cave" for the purposes of the code. You can change it. The code: :Firetooth The Fire Cave It should turn out like this: :Firetooth The Fire Cave You can ask Sambrook the Otter about pictures for your signature, and all the colors, if you don't like aqua. Sorry I went on and on. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thankee muchly! I wonder when shieldmaden will tell me about gollum/sam? :Firetooth The Fire Cave Ahh, well, they got old. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS, Meh. It's nothing 'bout the siggys. Lol, if you say so :p OK, LOTR SPOILER Gollum sneaks away for an unknown reason. Sam and Frodo fall asleep. When Gollum comes back and sees Frodo sleeping peacfully, he begins to turnaway from evil for frodo's sake. He caresses ()that means to "Touch lovingly") Frodo's face. Sam wakes up, thinks Gollum's plotting a way to killl him, yells at Gollum, and Gollum turns evil again. Pore Gollum . . . Now what? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ouch Poor ole gollum :( that fall of redwall thing is really good so is you fan fic Im hooked to them lol --Firetooth 15:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth how far did ya get? I have like 29 chapters down for MTWII. Muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm Like chapter 3 or so, im gonna read now as I just finished the last stand of redwall abbey Btw, nice choice of villain!;-) Marten's are awesome. --Firetooth 15:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth GOOD! I am sooooooo glad you are on, I'm really bored! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lol haha so, what ya up to? --Firetooth 18:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Mostly adding family for the Greeneyes, then any random page that mentions family. The Warriors Wiki has family on nearly every page we can find data on. I'm only reading Lord Brocktree, though, so I really can't contribute too much. *groan*. Whatever. I'm pretty much used to it. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :( Aww well, all I've contributed is: Gurrad's weapon is a cutlass Ublaz also has a sabre Badrang had a few short comings (underestimating martin and thinking stoats are most cunning race) Lord brocktree is a great book, READ READ READ IT ;) the fight near the end is sehr gut(very good) --Firetooth 18:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth I've heard. *pant, pant*. Do I honestly look like I can read 360 pages in half an hour. Nah, didn't think so. I've got a question- should I read them in chrono order or publo order? I read Redwall and Mossflower in publo order, but then again, LB's supposed to make sense with MTW (okay, that was very likely the worst grammer I've ever used!). Imput, please! Chrono order is best if you ask me, btw, ripfang in LB is (acording to brian jaques) different from ripfang in mossflower :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) What complications? I might be able to fix/explain them Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I know I'm a bit late... Ahoy Firetooth! I, am [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 22:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Firetooth Thanks alot, ill leave a signature on your page when Im done :D --Firetooth 16:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth I put it on my list of preferred fan fics. BTW, something seems wrong about your sig. t's not turnig out ight. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) put what? you mean deathstream? I know, Ill just go back to Firetooth for now :( Ill figure it out sooner or later --Firetooth 18:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Wait a tic and I think i can fix yer sig problem. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, listen up. I am going to paste your sig schematics here. Copy it and paste in your sig box. That should fix th eproblem. Copy this: Firetooth The Fire Cave Hope this works!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Firetooth Many thanks :) did you mean deathstream earlier on i I put in or whatever :p --[[User:Firetooth|Firetooth The Fire Cave]] 18:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth :\ still no work:\ :/ Maybe you should put a picture between them. Use a rdwall character you like, or mayebe that pict tome did for ye. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Redwall okay. How do I do that?(sorry if Im anoyinng) No, I'm hard to annoy Ever notice the link that says New! Add Images when your editing a page? browse for a pic, and when you find it, add it to the page, Then, don't save it and cut and paste ALL of the added text. add it between your user link and user talk link. Ie, if'n you want a picture of, say, Rab Streambattle Do a search for rab after clicking on the "New add image!" icon. When you find th eone yoou want, add code to your sig. Here's a pic of rab, followed by its code: see? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks! Ill get to work now --[[Image:Firetooth_by_TomTheFox.jpg|thumbFiretooth The Fire Cave]] 19:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Also, you can upload a pic from yer computer. Anytime, matey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ;( Oh well, gotta go, see ya around By thef ur and fire, try adding spaces between each indiviual link. Here's the schematics of my sig, maybe that'll show us what's wrong. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Houses... On the Harry Potter thing, what house are you in? I'm in Ravenclaw. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) House Gryfindor ;) New story http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_raiders :o U are CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 mpre, plzzzzzzzz. What timeline does this take place in? after Doomwyte? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Err.... Im not quite sure...probarbly btw, youre probarbly wondered why I havent mentioned martins sword. I'm getting it involved soon enough:) stupid me, didn't even think about martin's sword. Ooops. BTW, what chapter are you in in MTWII? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) near the end near the end of chap 2 haha, i didnt till I read your one:p btw, did you get you're double-bladed sword idea from kotor(star wars knights of the old republic) cos I did ;) no, it's supposed to beth swoprd of Zaran the Black,a character in Doomwyte- which you haven't read yet. :( I'll be off for aout 5v minutes, but be onagain. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) aha ok. No worries if you havd to go ;) just dont forget about me here XD alright, alright, alright I'm back now. *Wink* Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) YAY btw im onto part 3 of your martin story ;)